All That Love Brings
by Socat14
Summary: What happens when Kyoko's at Ren's apartment once again? When Ren tries to tell Kyoko something what does she tell Ren instead? How does Ren react to her confession? What new drama comes out with them in it? How does Setsu set into this? Where does there relationship go from there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will not be updated as often as my other Fanfiction "The Chances Are". Other than that I hope you guys will like this new, hopefully short, fanfiction. Like my other FF I will reply to everyone who Reviews/Follow/Favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Skip Beat. I would have died by now if I did.**

* * *

**Ren's Apartment's Kitchen**

Kyoko couldn't believe it. She was in Ren's apartment once again making dinner for him none the less. As she was finishing the food she was preparing for both of them she thought of how she was put into this situation.

* * *

**Flashback**

Jelly-san had just finished getting the rest of Ren's make-up off from being Cain when Kyoko realized that it was already eleven o'clock at night. They weren't able to eat Dinner or Lunch today because of some shooting problems. Kyoko being the food freak volunteered to cook Ren some dinner for both of them at his place since she knew he wasn't going to eat anyway. Ren had looked at her surprisingly. He just answered politely to her as not to get her angry for him not going to eat again.

End of Flashback

* * *

**Ren's Kitchen**

When the oven had beeped signaling that the food was done Kyoko was snapped out of her little flashback. She grabbed the food and prepared it on a pair of plates for her and Ren to eat. As she had prepared herself to face Ren she tried to erase all traces of her feelings for him. As soon as her game face was on Kyoko stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

** Ren's Living Room**

When Kyoko had come out of the kitchen with their food Ren was looking at her outfit for the first time since they had changed from Cain and Setsu. Kyoko had noticed Ren checking her out so she decided to tease him a little bit for some strange reason. After Kyoko had set the plates of food down she sat next to Ren. When she had sat down Kyoko slightly leaned onto Ren to see what he would do. Ren was confused by her actions and decided to dismiss them. As the two of them ate they welcomed the distraction of the television. They were watching some action movie when they had finished their meal. Kyoko was reluctant to go back into the kitchen so she decided to watch the television show until it went to commercial. As Ren had seen Kyoko sitting there watching the movie he reminded himself of why he tricked her into coming over to his apartment. He had purposely made sure that they didn't eat dinner before going back to Kyoko and Ren. Ren was going to try to mustered all of what he had called his courage to tell Kyoko the truth of his heritage.

"Mogami-san there is something I think you should know about me," Ren said starting his confession.

Kyoko started to bow into a dogonza when she replied back, "I shouldn't hear this without telling you that I have been keeping a secret too."

Ren was shocked at this new news. 'Since when has she been hiding anything from me, and how,' Ren had asked himself in his head.

Ren had let his curiosity get the better of him and had told her, "Alright then Mogami-san, I will let you go first." Kyoko was happy at this news, but now she didn't know how to voice her confession.

"Uh. Alright then Tsuruga-sama. Um, do you remember a chicken named 'Bo'" Kyoko asked him starting to get the hang of how to tell him this. Ren remembered his good friend that had gotten him through all of his troubled times.

'I should go visit them again soon. I haven't seen them in a while with my busy schedule." Ren thought in his head.

"Yes, I do," Ren told her.

"And you remember that I have another regular job at TBM, correct?" Kyoko asked him so that he could recognize where she was leading this.

"Correct. I've driven you a few times." Ren said flatly as he tried to ignore the warning signs that she is going to say something that he doesn't want to hear.

"Well, to tell you the truth. My regular job at TBM is as Bo in Bridge Rock." Kyoko said with the pitch of her voice going higher and higher, and faster with every word. Ren was shocked to say in the least.

Kyoko was waiting for Ren to lash out with his anger like she has imagined him doing every time she ran this scenario in her head. When several seconds had passed with nothing happening between the two of them Kyoko looked up to see what was wrong with Ren. Kyoko couldn't have been more wrong in any of her predictions, because as she had looked up at Ren he was actually sitting there on the couch trying his best not to laugh. Ren couldn't help it. He had been worrying more than a year on how to confess his love to the girl right in front of him, and he already has. The relief of his situation passed through Ren so joyously as a big load was taken off of his shoulders. The temptation got too great for Ren and he started to burst out laughing once more like the time he had lost his character while practicing with Kyoko all that time ago.

Kyoko looked at him puzzled before asking, "What's so funny about me being Bo?" Ren realized that he was hurting her feelings about her acting once more and decided to try his best to control his laughter so that she wouldn't get mad at him. When Ren had settled down enough to join back in the conversation he faced Kyoko seriously once more.

Before Ren could have a chance to answer her she added, "You should be angry at me right now. I betrayed you're trust by not telling you sooner."

"I had just wanted to be able to get closer to you, and you would only tell Bo you're problems. That's why I didn't tell you, and why I don't want to tell you how I feel about you now." Kyoko added hurriedly under her breath. If Ren hadn't of been trying his best to concentrate on what she was saying he would have never of caught the last part. He couldn't believe it to tell you the truth.

'Did she just indirectly confessed that she likes me?' Ren wondered inside the safety of his head.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! the reference that I had made was from Volume 12, Act 71. One of my favorite moments to tell you guys the truth. ;)**

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry about my updating recently. I had gotten sick and missed a few days of school because of it, so all of this time I've been trying to catch up on all of the work that I've missed. I truly don't think that I will update any time soon on either of my stories. Once more sorry. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Ren's Apartment**

'She just probably meant that she really respects me, once again. How I wish that she won't see me as just her 'sempai'.' Ren thought bitterly towards the end.

"Mogami-san, it's okay. It makes more sense now that you've said it." Ren said trying to calm Kyoko down.

Kyoko was appalled by what Ren had just said. She sat back up from her attempted dogeza and faced Ren so that he could speak easily to her face.

"I mean I had told that chicken 'Bo' some things that I would've never had told anyone else." Ren told her.

"Speaking of stuff that I haven't told anyone else, Mogami-san, do you remember the time when you had lent me you're special stone called 'Corn' after my talk with the president about my acting test for 'Dark Moon'?" Ren asked her.

Kyoko was a little surprised by this question, but she answered truthfully like she usually does, "Yes, I do. I had peaked into the president's limousine that you two were talking in, and you seemed to be having a hard time from what the president and you were talking about. You had passed the acting test, but I had thought maybe the president was saying some harsh things to you."

"Yes, I was referring to that time." Ren said with a small smile on his face as he remembered that time so long ago.

"Remember the question you had asked of me when you had first lost it at the agency too? I had asked you if you were from Kyoto, and you had said yes. Then you had asked me how I had known that." Ren said.

Kyoko looked at him with a questioning look at this. 'Why is he bring this up now?' She asked herself in her head.

"I had thought that it was strange." Kyoko said as an after thought.

"I was actually the one who gave the purplish, bluish stone to you in the first place. Back in that little clearing in the woods in Kyoto. My hair is truly Blond, and my eyes aren't brown either; they're green." Ren told her waiting to see her reaction. Kyoko had tilted her head down slightly to where Ren could not see her face. She couldn't believe her ears. As one tear escaped her eye Ren had decided to continue since he couldn't tell how she was reacting to it, and he wanted to get all of it out and into the open before he had a chance to regret his efforts.

"As you know by now, Tsuruga Ren, is my stage name. The name that I was born with is Hizuri Kuon; I'm the son of Hizuri Kuu." Ren said while still waiting for a reaction from Kyoko. Kyoko had just simply looked up at him after a few minutes had passed between the two of them and Ren could she the trace of the stray tear.

"I've found you." Kyoko had whispered finally.

"I'm so happy that you're doing so much better Corn." Kyoko said a bit louder so that Ren could hear her probably this time. Kyoko couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down her face after she had said this.

Ren picked his hand up and reached over to Kyoko's face so that he could wipe away her tears when he told her, "Please don't cry. I'm sorry for not telling you." After a few minutes like this Kyoko put her hand over Ren's and snuggled up to it in her distress.

"I knew that you were born to become a king one day Corn." Kyoko told him with a small smile on her face. Ren was confused and overjoyed at the same time at this because none of the numerous scenarios he had ran through his head had even come worldly close to coming came true. As Kyoko sat there embracing Ren's hand and crying like a kid that had found their favorite toy she thought how silly it was that she had fallen in love with her fairy prince. In that moment Ren could almost believe that Kyoko truly loved him snuggling his hand like she was, almost. Neither one of them wanted to break the moment because it was such a peaceful and understanding mood to it.

Finally after a while in this position Kyoko realized what she was doing and jumped up and said to Ren that she should probably go put the dishes away in a manner in which he could not refuse her. Kyoko grabbed all of the dishes and walked onto the kitchen so that she could actually think without Ren occupying her mind every two seconds. As Kyoko washed the dishes she thought of how happy she was that she had found out that her fairy prince is alive and well.

Ren had stayed where he was. It had felt like he was bolted to the floor. He wanted so much to just go inside of his kitchen and grab Kyoko and give her one big loving kiss from the bottom of his heart, but he knew better than to do that and he willed himself to stay where he was by himself. Ren sat back into the his seat and thought of how things had gone between them.

'Well I guess it's fine if I don't tell her anything else right this moment. To be truthful with myself I'm happy that I was able to tell her as much as I could.' Ren thought sometime during his brain storming.

Kyoko was still in the kitchen barely turning the water on and getting the dishes ready for washing because the train of thought that she was on was especially slow. 'I almost told him that I have special feelings for him! I can't believe that I'm so foolish! What am I going to do if he realizes what I had meant? I mean he likes someone else any way. Yeah, that's right. He likes someone else. He won't notice my very crypted love confession.' Kyoko thought as she was the dishes, getting more confident towards the end of her inner dialog. After Kyoko was done with the dishes she gathered her things and walked over to Ren to tell him that she was going to leave now when she found him asleep on the couch. Kyoko instead went into his guest room and got a spare blanket to cover Ren with. When Kyoko came back prepared with the blanket Ren was sideways on the couch now as if it was a bed. Kyoko had just laughed softly and covered him up with the blanket. Before she left she made sure that everything was off, and then she left Ren's apartment with her things.

* * *

**A/N: I really am sorry about this. Just give me some time to catch things up please? Other then that, anyone else read the most current Skip Beat! chapter? I can't believe that's the choice that Ren had chosen. I hope he is ready for the consequences. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I had lost my internet, so I started to write this chapter and the next. I'm going to upload the next chapter in about 4 days. I'm not exactly sure though. I hope you guys like it! :) (I might have ooc a little, if so please tell me and I redo the chapter some time later. I would like to thank kaitlynchosenisme for helping me develop the plot line for this story! I was SO lost with out your help! :) :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Kyoko had gotten home later than usual. She had to walk home after cooking dinner for Ren which was already pretty late since they had been playing the Heel siblings. Kyoko didn't want to disturb the Okami-san and the Taisho-san, so she sneaked into her bedroom as quietly as she possibly could. She was too tired to care about changing into her night clothes so she had uncaringly tossed her stuff down in the room, and plunked herself down on her futon to get some well-deserved slumber. Soon after Kyoko had settled down in her futon she fell into a deep fit-full sleep that night.

In Kyoko's dream it had started off as one of her recurring dreams where she's standing in the middle of the clearing in the woods back in Kyoto. Soon a young blond and green eyed boy came running over to her. Kyoko expects it when he asks her for her name. She gladly tells the young boy that her name is Kyouko Mogami. The boy tells her in return that his name is Koun. As the dream continues, as Kyoko usually has it, she keeps on insisting to Koun that he can call her Kyouko-chan instead of Mogami-san, but Koun doesn't even register it when she does tell him to. Soon Kyoko is yelling at him to call her Kyouko-chan in place of Mogami-san. After about the fourth time that she yells at him to change the name that he is calling her Koun starts to change into Ren, a twenty-year old version of 'Corn'. Then all of a sudden he can hear her pleas to be called Kyouko-chan.

In reply to her pleas the dream state 'Ren' says, "Call you Kyouko-chan? That's so shameless. Why would I ever call you 'that' again after what I can see you've become over the years?" Kyoko had just stood there as her thought came together.

'He is right. Why should he call her so informally? It's not like we're in an internment relationship or anything. It's only me being selfish again. I need to keep these shameful thoughts under control.' Kyoko finished telling herself while still in her dream. The ream Ren had just scoffed at her.

"You always did expect me to be so nice and caring for poor Mogami-san. Boo Who, Mogami-san, she didn't get a hundred on a paper and now her mom yelled at her. Who care?" 'Ren' asked her while a dream Sho unexpectedly came from the woods. The two men just stared at each other before they each reached an arm over the others shoulder like two drunkards in the street walking home together. They each had a smile mirroring the others that was very and I mean very, disturbingly scary and mean. Kyoko had instantly felt a chill go through her whole body, both in her dream and outside of it, after seeing their smiles. Kyoko couldn't comprehend how they were both suddenly best friends, but she could easily tell that it was not good news for her so Kyoko ran into the surrounding woods as fast as she could so that she could escape from them. She hadn't felt all that safe in the small clearing anyway, what with 'Ren' criticizing her like he was. Kyoko had just kept running and running as fast as possible. She didn't dare look back in fear of fining 'Ren' and 'Sho' chasing after her. When Kyoko came upon the house her mother and her had lived in before her mother had left Kyoko gratefully entered the building glad that she could get out of site of the two men. As soon as Kyoko had entered the building she had made sure to lock it. Kyoko turned around to see what was inside of the house with her when all of a sudden she heard a voice that sounded like her mother criticizing her. When Kyoko was about to yell back in response to the disembodied voice she woke up with a jolt in her futon. The alarm that was by her bed had gone off.

Kyoko quickly turned off the alarm so that she wouldn't wake up the Taisho-san and Okami-san if they were still asleep. Kyoko gather a clean outfit for the day and headed towards the restroom to take a shower. When Kyoko had finished her shower and had gotten dressed she grabbed the stuff that she needed for the day and headed downstairs. When she had gotten downstairs Kyoko greeted the Okami-san and Taisho-san. The Okami-san had asked Kyoko why she got home later than the time that she had given her when she was still getting Setsu's makeover undone and become Kyoko again. Kyoko had told both of them that work had lasted longer than she had expected at that time, and that she was sorry for worrying the both of them. With that Kyoko was on her way to LME to find out her schedule for that week. When Kyoko arrived at LME she had greeted everyone that she passed by on the way to Sawara-san's office. When Kyoko had reached Sawara-san's office he immediately told her that Lory had wanted to see her as soon as possible. Kyoko thinking that it was for a bad reason that the president of LME wanted to see her because of her bad dream from last night. Kyoko persistently asked Sawara-san what the reason was that the president wants to see her, but to no prevail. Sawara-san just kept on replying to her series of questions that Lory wouldn't even tell him. Kyoko finally gave up when Sawara-san was called away by someone for some help and entered the elevator to go meet the president to see what he wanted. When the elevator reached the floor of the president's personal office it rang with a beep as the doors slid open. Kyoko walked out before the elevator had a chance to close on her and walked towards the only door on the floor. As Kyoko had gotten closer and closer she could see that somebody was waiting outside of the door. When she reached them she found out that is was none other than Ren.

"Were you called to come up here by Lory-sama too, Ren-san?" Kyoko asked him while the dream Ren had came into her mind taunting her once more, surprising Ren both because she had called him by his first name and because he hadn't heard her come up behind him.

"Yes Mogami-san. The president called you to? I wonder what he summoned the both of us for this time." Ren told her as Sebastian came out of the great big doors greeting them both into Lory's office and he tried to think up reasons on why Kyoko would call him that.

* * *

** A/N: Oh by the way, great news. I had entered one of my teachers into a contest and He won! Okay, that's it on that note. :) **

**Guest: I'm not exactly sure what you were thinking about, so I can't tell you if you're wrong or not. I can tell you though that you have a 99.9 percent chance that you are wrong. :)**

**Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite!**


End file.
